Recuérdame
by I'mBrave
Summary: "No me olvides y recuérdame, como yo lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida" "Agradezco mucho a Dios que te haya puesto en mi camino o que me haya puesto a mí en el tuyo". U/A. Vegeta era un joven que perdió las ganas de vivir pero, con el tiempo, conoce a dos personas que cambian su perspectiva para mejorar su realidad. Pensamientos de vegeta. One-shot.


Este One-Shot lo escribí para desahogarme y sacar esos sentimientos de depresión que, en algunas ocasiones, suelen embargarme. Podría decir que lo basé en una experiencia casi similar, sólo que en este fic cambié y modifiqué algunos detalles. Espero que sea de su agrado la lectura y puedan conocer cierta parte de mi forma de expresarme mediante la escritura.

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Recuérdame**

Era un día lluvioso. La gente corría por las calles para no mojarse y otros caminaban con sus paraguas. A excepción de un hombre, de cabello con forma de flama color negro y un ceño fruncido, que caminaba por medio de la calle, sin nada con que taparse, sin importarle estar empapado.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, tenía puesto sólo un abrigo negro que vestía. Andaba lentamente moviendo el pie derecho y luego el izquierdo. Su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos en los cuales no podía dejar de ahogarse en aquel mar de recuerdos que atravesaba su mente.

¿Qué hacía aquel hombre solitario caminando en un día lluvioso? ¿Por qué se lo veía deprimido ante un día que debería sentir felicidad? Sí, justamente, en este día su mujer estaría dando a luz.

Vegeta se detuvo un momento y volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Podía observar aquel cementerio de donde había salido recientemente.

**FLASHBACK**

_**POV VEGETA**_

_Era otro día patético y aburrido, hasta estúpido y deprimente, como cualquier otro de mi vida. Sólo tengo 13 años y lo único que pienso es el momento en el que mi vida termine. Sí, suena como un adolescente con problemas y traumas. La realidad es que mis padres murieron matándose el uno al otro sin importarles lo que me pasara a mí. Nunca fui su prioridad. Hui de casa a los 9 años y cuando volví, después de un año y medio, me enteré de la trágica noticia de mis padres. Algo que aprendí en mi vida callejera fue a no ser vulnerable. Por lo tanto, ni me inmuté ante los demás. No permitiría que nada me haga daño._

_Después de un tiempo me convertí en un pequeño delincuente o al menos así me veían. Los policías me atraparon y los de la defensoría de la niñez me llevaron a un orfanato. Lugar en donde me encuentro ahora._

_Preferiría mil veces que me hayan llevado a la prisión para menores o seguir viviendo en la calle. La gente de este lugar es una porquería. Tratan a los demás como basura, los niños son maltratados y lo jóvenes somos castigados por cualquier cosa._

_Fui golpeado, maltratado, humillado. Se supone que las personas de aquel lugar deberían de cuidarme pero a ellos sólo les importaba el dinero que recibían y les valía un carajo si moríamos o no. _

_**FIN POV VEGETA**_

**Así pasaron cuatro años. Para entonces, vegeta ya había terminado la escuela y, como mayor de edad, logró salir de aquel orfanato. Ese lugar lo único que logró hacer con el muchacho fue empeorarlo. Una vez que tuvo la libertad se dedicó a un destino miserable. Sus "amigos" que le influenciaron para llevarlo al mal camino lo hacían golpear y lastimar, robar, drogarse y demás. **

_**POV VEGETA**_

_No me importaba en lo más mínimo la vida. Es más, intenté suicidarme un par de veces pero la cortadura en mis muñecas no fueron lo suficientemente profundas para abrir mis venas y desangrarme. En realidad toda esa vida llena de porquería tuvo una duración de un año._

_Cuando finalmente creí haber logrado mi objetivo de acabar con mi vida, volví a fracasar. Pero no por algún error que haya cometido, sino por una persona que me salvó. _

_Desperté en un hospital y al lado de mi camilla noté la presencia de una mujer. Era hermosa, joven de cabello color azul lisado y largo. Me percaté que había estado llorando ya que sus hermosos ojos azules estaban hinchados y rojos. Por alguna razón, verla así sentía que mi corazón se encogía. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Sólo sé que desde ese día, todo mi ser cambió. _

_Después de un par de semanas, ella se quedó a cuidarme y me ofreció quedarme en su apartamento. Después de recuperarme, debido a unos actos delincuenciales que había cometido, la policía me sentenció a un castigo de trabajo comunitario._

_Así pasaron los meses y me ayudó a cambiar completamente. Ya no quería suicidarme, ya no veía la vida de forma miserable. Sólo quería ser mejor persona, tener una mejor vida. Pero más allá de todo eso, quería que ella esté en mi vida. Quería cuidarla, protegerla y hacerla feliz. _

_En esos meses, también conocí a otra persona que se integró en mi alma. _

_Mi primer día de servicio comunitario fue aburrido. Me llevaron a un hogar de niños. La mayoría de estos sufrían de enfermedades. Por suerte, bulma decidió acompañarme. Ella se veía feliz pasar el tiempo con los pequeños. Por mi parte, sólo estaba presente intentando no aburrirme y tolerando las tonterías de los niños._

_Me di cuenta que había un pequeño separado de todos los demás. Era un niño de ojos azules, cabello negro, piel bronceada. Su nombre era Trunks._

_El niño me provocaba cierto sentimiento extraño en mí. Por alguna razón, me veía a mí mismo en él. _

_Para el segundo día pude conversar con ese extraño niño. Entonces me di cuenta que tenía razón, teníamos cierta similitud en nuestras vidas._

_Su Padre murió debido a la adicción al tabaco. Su madre murió por diversas enfermedades, debido a que tenía un organismo totalmente frágil y no pudo resistir. _

_Debido a esto, Trunks heredó ambos defectos de sus progenitores. Tanto el cáncer, de su padre, como la fragilidad de su organismo, por su madre, causaron que el pequeño sufra ambos problemas._

_Con el tiempo me fui ablandando con el niño y poco a poco empecé a verlo como a un hermano menor. Actuábamos como tal, lo sacaba del lugar para ir a pasear y divertirnos, junto con bulma, y siempre nos la pasábamos bien. _

_Mi vida iba mejorando. Tenía razones para permanecer vivo aún, motivos por los cuales debía seguir luchando. Estudiaba en la universidad, vivía con la persona que más amaba en la vida y ahora un pequeño a quien no dejaba de admirar._

_Pero, como siempre, una nueva tragedia ocurrió en mi vida. Perdí a una de las razones por la cual seguía viviendo. Después de dos años de amistad, el pequeño se nos había ido. Su vida había llegado a su fin y junto con él se fue cierta parte de mí._

_**FIN POV VEGETA**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Al pelinegro se le escapó un par de lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas y se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que caían del cielo.

**FLASHBACK**

**Vegeta estaba tirado de rodillas en el césped húmedo, observando aquella lápida desde hace una hora. **

_**POV VEGETA**_

_Trunks …Fuiste una de las personas más importante de mi vida desde que mis padres me abandonaron y desperdicié cierta parte de mi vida. Siempre te consideré como un hermano pequeño. Siempre te tuve un gran afecto y cariño, como un amor de familia…Nunca te lo había dicho. Creí que ya lo sabías. Espero que así haya sido porque me atormentaría el alma si te fuiste sin saber lo que sentía por ti. Yo sabía y sé que me querías de la misma forma. Nunca no los dijimos pero nos lo demostrábamos._

_Mi novia decía que tenía vergüenza de decirte que te quería y era verdad. Pero eso tampoco era nuestro estilo. Pero ahora me arrepiento no habértelo dicho porque todo el tiempo pienso en ti. Decirte un "Te quiero" hubiera sido suficiente para quitarme este nudo de la garganta que tengo ahora. _

_¡Diablos! Todo lo que vivimos fue increíble. Conocerte, como lo había dicho, fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasó en la vida. Me hiciste ver al mundo de otra forma. Se suponía que yo, como el mayor, debería ser quien te enseñara ese tipo de cosas pero la verdad es que yo aprendí más de ti. Me hiciste ver una realidad que nunca antes había tenido en mente. Te agradezco mucho por eso._

_Lamento no haber pasado mucho tiempo contigo, pero no podía dejar a mi novia a un lado ya que era la principal persona que me mantenía con vida. _

_¿Sabes? Siempre he creído en que cada persona crea su propio destino. Ahora, agradezco mucho a Dios o a cualquier deidad supernatural que te haya puesto en mi camino o que me haya puesto a mí en tu camino. _

_¿Sabes? Por mi trágico pasado siempre fui algo sensible sólo que no lo demostraba. Pero cuando me enteré de tu muerte no sabes cuan vulnerable me sentí y me convertí._

"_¿Por qué no lloras?" "Si vas a llorar hazlo ahora, saca todo ese sufrimiento ahora"…Todos me decían eso el día de tu funeral y los siguientes que vinieron desde aquel día. _

_Ese día en tu funeral, todos me veían con el ceño fruncido, Y se sorprendían que yo haya sido la única persona indiferente siendo el tipo más a cercano a tu persona. Nunca lloré, simplemente me quedé callado observando toda la situación._

_Sólo tú sabes por qué no lo hice. Tenía dos razones: No quería mostrarme vulnerable ante nadie, aunque me sentía devastado y destrozado por dentro, y la segunda razón fue la promesa que te hice. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? _

_Aquel día me hiciste prometerte que el día que tú te vayas, yo no derramaría una sola lágrima por ti porque cuando ese día llegara tú te sentirías feliz. Dijiste que sería libre y ya no tendrías esa preocupación o angustia o lo que sea que te torturaba cada segundo de tu vida preguntándote cuándo llegará tu fin. Finalmente ese día tú serías un alma libre._

_Me dijiste que sea fuerte y que no llorara, a menos que sean lágrimas de felicidad por tu libertad. Pero aquel día yo no sentía esa felicidad por ti. Es más me embargaba la pena y tristeza, también el dolor. Incluso desde ese día comencé a odiar a Dios por haberte llevado. Sé que muchos dicen que Él sabe lo que hace y que sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. Pero igual lo odié. Suena egoísta, lo sé. Pero no quería que te separaran de mi lado. Incluso, ya había planeado cierta parte de nuestras vidas juntas. _

_Ya sabes, después de terminar la universidad y empezar a trabajar, tú ya estaría cumpliendo la mayoría de edad y yo pagaría tu universidad. Te vería crecer y todo eso. Viviríamos felices con bulma. Quería una vida llena de paz y de felicidad y contigo y ella, me sentía así. _

_Por favor, no me olvides…y recuérdame como yo lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida…. _

_**FIN POV VEGETA**_

**Vegeta se levantó, miró hacia el cielo y se despidió, una vez más, del pequeño niño cuyo cuerpo yacía descansando en paz en aquel lugar.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Antes de darse la vuelta, vegeta sonrió despidiéndose, otra vez, de su amigo. Una vez hecho aquello empezó a caminar más rápido. Había otra persona que lo esperaba y era un día feliz, tanto para ella como para él.

Aquel mismo día, después de unas horas más tarde…

Vegeta tenía cargado a un pequeño bulto y mirando hacia el oscuro cielo, por la ventana.

Era su hijo, un pequeño que había heredado sus facciones. Un hermoso bebé de piel bronceada, cabello violáceo pero lo que más llamaba su atención era esos hermosos ojos azules que le recordaban a cierta persona.

–Te llamarás Trunks – susurró vegeta mirando a su hijo, alejándose de la ventana, y acercándose hacia su esposa, quien sonreía y tomaba su mano…

Sí, su vida volvía brillar, otra vez. Pero, ahora, no permitiría que otra tragedia ocurriera. Él se encargaría de cuidar lo más preciado de su vida….

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, no sé si es un buen fic de drama. Pero para ser honesta, lo único que quería era desahogarme de alguna forma y así poder estar más tranquila… Como dije antes, este fic está basado en una experiencia mía. El pasado de vegeta no tiene nada que ver… Fue algo que agregué para detallar más la historia…Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que lean esta historia y me despido con un saludo y un beso a todos los lectores… ¡Cuídense y hasta pronto!


End file.
